New Preistess
by happychipmunk
Summary: Miaka and tamahome left the 4 gods years ago, now the 2 remaining seshi tasuki and chichiri are in for a shock! Meet Cara the new priestess of the book, not knowing where to go or what to do she depends upon chichiri to help her. ChichiriOC


**Okay this is my second fan fiction, it's a fushigi yugi one!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to do more of it soon but I'm quite busy at the mo!**

Cara Kamai was 15 years old. She went to Jonan High school, she loved reading and went to the public library often. One day she spotted a door she had never seen before and started to walk towards it. "CARA!!" Her best friend Lera called from the hallway. Cara looked back and sighed.

"Aww man! I really wanted to see what was behind the wooden door." she muttered to herself. "COMING!!" She yelled back. Taking one last look at the door, she walked off swinging her schoolbag onto her shoulder.

The walk home took longer than expected, and Cara was beginning to get tired, her golden eyes, closing while she mumbled something inaudible. The second her eyes closed, she saw flashes of images in her heads. A girl sitting up in freezing snow, a temple glinting in the sunlight, a man with sunlight blonde hair and one single blue earring, and a golden bird glowing a in a red light. Her eyes snapped open. What was that? She looked up and saw she had walked all the way home without realising it. She walked in through the front door. "I'm home!" she called.

"I DON'T CARE!! YOU'RE NEVER THERE FOR ME OR CARA!!" Cara's eyes widened, her parents were at it again. Fighting. She walked into the front room. There she saw her parents standing two feet away from each other - shouting. They hadn't noticed her and they were still screaming. "IF YOU CARED ENOUGH FOR US YOU WOULD STAY!" They stopped as they heard a gasp, as they turned and they saw Cara running out of the room. She ran to the front door, dumped her bag and wrenched the door open, and ran out into the dark streets. Without knowing it she had run all of the way to the library. Slowly she walked up the white, stone steps. Then she got another flashback - a girl stabbing herself with a plate shard, and another girl with blonde hair falling down and bleeding from the same spot. The girl was lying on the white stone steps on the library - right where Cara was standing. She opened her eyes and sank to her knees, clutching her head.

"Are you alright miss?" Cara looked up, one of the librarians was staring down at her.

"Yes, yes I just need to get inside" She said gesturing towards the library.

"No, you can't go inside after hours." He said "Come on lets get you home."

"No, I -HAVE-to-get-inside." Cara said, her breathing ragged. Slowly she stood up and made towards the library.

"I SAID NO!" the librarian shouted. Cara turned round, blinked at the sky and pointed,

"LOOK A DISRACTION!" she yelled out. He turned round and stared blankly at the sky. When he turned round again, Cara was gone.

"HEY!!" he yelled. Cara ran to the doors, and to her surprise, they were open. She ran inside, and she knew where she was going… _Through that door… _She flew past the vending machines, where Miaka had first stood, and stopped outside the door. She reached for the brass handle, and twisted it. The room was dark, but one book seemed to be shining. Cara walked up to it and pulled it off it's shelf.

"The Universe of the four Gods" She read. She opened the book and gasped as a yellow light came out of it and engulfed her, bringing her into total darkness.

Chichiri and Tasuki walked slowly down the dusty path. "Tasuki, do you miss the excitement of being a celestial warrior no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you miss having someone to protect?" Chichiri asked looking at his friend. Tasuki grinned.

"Yeah, I guess" He said resting his fan on his shoulder. "But I'm sure we'll have someone to protect again. It's only been three and a half years since Miaka and Tamahome left, we're not old yet!" He laughed. Chichiri grinned. Then stopped. He felt a sharp pain in his head, he turned to where Tasuki was staring at a mountain in the other direction, then Chichiri's eyes widened.

"TASUKI!" Tasuki looked round. Chichiri's face was etched with worry, Tasuki looked at his hands. He was vanishing in a red light.

"WHA??"

"TASUKI!!" Tasuki, looked up in fear as he vanished into thin air, leaving behind one of his necklace things. (I don't know what they're called!) Chichiri stood staring at the spot where his fellow warrior had vanished. Slowly he picked up the necklace and put it in his small backpack. "To The Oracle then!" he muttered, grinning at the thought of Tai-Yi-Jun's face when he told her what had happened. Then he felt a strange Chi blast. "Maybe I should go on foot no da." he said. He walked towards Daichi san mountain.

"Nnngh!" Cara moaned as she woke up. She was lying on a dusty track which was hard and uncomfortable.

"Where?" she asked herself. Then she heard footsteps coming from round the bend in the road. Oh-no! She thought to herself, I have to get up! She tried to get up but fell down again, she was too weak. Then a man with blue hair and strange clothing walked into view.

"No da?" He said. He looked at the strange girl lying on the road, her clothes were dusty and were a little torn. Her short black hair came just above her shoulders, and it was draped over her face. She flashed a look at him with her dark, brown eyes. "Are you alright no da?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes! Leave me alone!" She snapped back at him. Chichiri knelt down beside her. "What?" She asked angrily. He held out his hand to her. She moaned then took his hand. He pulled her up, and her face met his, their noses touching. A blush spread across Cara's face. Her hands tightened on his as he grinned softly. She pushed him away quickly. Ohmigod! She thought, he's so nice!

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uh…" Where am I?? She thought to herself. "I know this might sound a little odd, but _where _am I?" She asked him.

"You are not from this world, correct?" She looked up at him.

"No." She said quietly. He grinned.

"You come from Miaka's world? No da?" Miaka! MIAKA - SENPAI! Miaka was 2 years older than her and was at her school. "You came through the "Universe of the Four Gods?" Cara's eyes widened. _The book!_ No Way! "Come with me." He said and pulled her along the path to a large hill where there were lots of bubbles floating around and temples stood on small hillside.

"Oho, Chichiri! And who is this?" An old woman who was floating in mid-air asked looking at Cara.

"AAAAGH A WITCH!!" Cara screamed out. Tai-Yi-Jun sweat dropped.

"I'm NOT a witch, watch your mouth!" Cara was quiet for sometime, then Tai-Yi-Jun spoke again "If you are done insulting me, I will tell you why you are here and what you are supposed to do, Priestess."

"Priestess!?"

**Erm, yeah, end of my second fan fiction, it probably wont be that long a story, maybe a few chapters!! Please review!**


End file.
